


Red

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Angels are known, M/M, Mates, Short One Shot, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is legit just an excuse to test out writing SPN again. I haven't written anything for this fandom since like... 2012? So, yeah. I felt like it was about time to write something for the other OTP now that its getting more traction since way back when ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit just an excuse to test out writing SPN again. I haven't written anything for this fandom since like... 2012? So, yeah. I felt like it was about time to write something for the other OTP now that its getting more traction since way back when ;)

Lips pressed together, back arching as his hands slipped over the man’s tanned shoulders and down his back. The angel’s lips pressed to his throat, sucking marks along with his pulse—groaning when his mate’s cries rang out in his ears. He wanted more; more, louder. It was only the pair in their room having retired for the evening.

The human wrapped his legs around his waist, fingers sliding up into the silk-like feathers along his shoulders. Beautiful red wings, the number shown fluxuates with how much the angel would allow humanity to see but it was always at least six. Six beautiful red wings that Adam would run his fingers through and smile when the angel would shiver and spread them out in a show of uncontrolled glee and pleasure.

“Michael,” the man whispered pulling his mate’s head up to meet his lips again. Tongues caressing in a well-rehearsed dance; a swipe here, a slide there, nip at the other’s lips. The man hissed, breaking off into a moan when the man broke away to return to his path down his lover’s chest. Nipping and sucking at his sun kissed and freckled skin.

The angel hummed, six beautiful red wings flapping once as he ground their naked erections together, groaning with his human. “Sing,” the angel whispered, kissing the human’s collar then his pectoral. “Sing for me Adam,” he whispered again before taking the man’s nipple into his mouth and lathering it with attention—with devotion.

And Adam did as his King commanded.

He sang of pleasure, of his King’s devotion to his consort. He sang in the barest and most beautiful of forms. With cries of ecstasy and moans of desire. “Like that, right there— _oh Michael_!” He kept one hand firmly buried within those red wings of his, the other free to grab or hold or slide upon whatever body he so wished to.

Adam whimpered, eyes clenching shut as his mate’s wings fanned out. The tips touched the ceiling, the walls. All around them the candlelight reflected off those ruby red feathers as the man continued to rock, bury himself within his younger lover. “Michael—s-shit, oh shit. Right there, right there! Please,” he keened, arching his back as he jerked his own cock.

Michael’s feathers spread, sweat dripping from his forehead. His head swimming; Adam, his voice. Everything swirled around in his head, it rang—piercing. Ear splitting. “Fall,” Michael punctuated and it all just… _stopped_. Like flying into one of the castle walls, the mated pair came with a cry. With a flap of wings before Michael dropped, blanketing them in red feathers.


End file.
